The Lost Ones
by mamasbabyregal
Summary: The story of Regina's four daughters and how they overcome obstacles to find each other. Evil Regals forever and love HookedQueen. Be sure to leave a comment
1. AdelindeThe Weak One

Chapter 1:Adelinde

"Adelinde! What did I say?!", she heard the terrifying voice come from upstairs as she cleaned the dishes.

"I told you to make the beds and sweep the floor in the kids' bedroom when you were done with the dishes!"

"I know, I will, but I'm not done with he dishes yet." Adelinde answered with a weak voice as she tried not to show her fear of him.

"You've been doing the dishes for 45 minutes! How are you not done yet?!"

"I've been taking care of Marilyn, because she needed her medicine and I had to change Elizabeth's diaper after I vaccumed the living room floor."

Adelinde was the oldest of the kids so she had to take care of them, because Dennis had refused to do so. She was sure that using that tone with him was wrong, and she could see what was coming. He came down the stairs calmly and swiftly as if he wanted to surprise the 16 year old from behind, but Adelinde was aware that what she had just said was not the right thing to say. She turned around and before she even saw Dennis lift his hand, she was sprawled out on the kitchen floor, trying to lift herself up, when the broken glass from the plate she had been washing, cut deep into her hand.

Adelinde could hear the frightened cries from the other children as she grabbed the drying towel from the counter and wrapped it around her hand to stop the bleeding.

"I don't care what you were doing, you worthless, stupid girl! Don't ever talk back to me again! Do you hear me?!" He was right in her face now and she felt herself trembling.

"Hurry up and finish cleaning! The agency will be here at 2:30 and it's 1 o'clock. They're gonna want to see this place spotless, so it looks like I actually give a crap about you ungrateful kids!"

Adelinde had finally gotten the strength to stand back up and once she stood face to face with Dennis, she looked down and turned so she could give a quick glance to Devon. A twelve year old boy, the second oldest. The glance was telling him to get the kids and go upstairs to help clean as the baby took a nap. Devon did so and once the kids were out of sight, Adelinde went back to cleaning the dishes. As she did, she heard Dennis going on an on and spitting out hurtful insults at her.

"You're slower than any old lady without her cane! I can't wait for you to turn 18, when I can throw you outta here. You'll end up on the streets! Hungry, thirsty, and alone! And guess what! I WON'T CARE! No wonder your other foster homes didn't want you! Heck! No wonder your PARENTS didn't want you!"

Adelinde felt the tears rushing down her face as she choked out a broken sob.

"Are you crying?! Well it's true! No one wanted you in the past, no one wants you now, and no one will want you in the future! "

Adelinde didn't stop herself when she slapped Dennis across the face. He surprisingly stayed calm for what felt like hours as he just stood there staring at her with a shocked look on his face. Adelinde couldn't believe what she did and slowly started to back away while quietly saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." But it didn't matter if she meant it or not, she still did it.

Dennis grew furious within seconds and he jumped at her and she fell to the ground. She felt he bruises forming on her elbows and she turned over so she was on all fours trying to crawl away. But Dennis grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards him.

Adelinde could feel the cuts on her knees when she tried crawling over the broken plate glass on the floor. She grabbed a piece of glass and cut Dennis' cheek. He screamed and squeezed her wrist so hard that she dropped the glass as she tried to cut him again.

He flipped her whole body over so she was on her back. He hovered over her and she saw what was to come...a hard punch in the face.

Adelinde cried for mercy and Dennis picked himself up off of the small, weak girl and she lay their holding her already swollen eye. Dennis looked around the kitchen holding his bleeding cheek and screamed, "Now look what you made me do! You made a huge mess!"

Adelinde had finally found he strength to stand up. The blood on her knees dripping to the floor.

"Have it cleaned up soon, or you'll get much worse-"

Adelinde gasped loudly as she woke up from her nightmare. She had remembered what happened 3 months ago when The Foster Home Agency had come to visit and she had finally swallowed her weakness and told them the truth about what happened at Dennis' house.

The agency moved her to a new foster home. The first couple of months in the new home were great, but after awhile, Terrence, her foster father, showed his true colors and why he preferredto have young girls in his house. Unfortunately for him, he had 3 boys, but when he got Adelinde, he finally had a girl.

She had finally recovered from her nightmare and remembered that tomorrow, The Foster Home Agency would be visiting to see how she liked the new home, which she hadn't liked at all.

Terrence must've heard her nightmare screams and he came into the room to "comfort" her after he checked to see if the boys were still asleep.  
"Are you okay, baby?" Terrence asked in a somewhat concerned voice. Adelinde answered quietly, but confirmed that, yes, she was okay with her nightmare.

But in her mind, she was not okay with him calling her "baby."

Terrence crawled into the bed next to her and she felt uncomfortable and nervous about what he might do.

Terrence asked her if she would like to sleep in his bed so she would stop having nightmares and he could protect her, but she didn't feel comfortable sleeping in this man's bed after what he has done to her in the past.

She answered with a weak, "No, I'm fine" and he stood up to leave. Adelinde felt relieved that he hadn't wanted more, but as he was about to leave the room, he changed his mind and closed to door. The both of them in the dark room.

Adelinde curled up next to the wall in the corner of her bed, but Terrence only got closer and said, "Just relax."

He picked her up, because she was so petite and easy to carry. He set her down gently, her head on the pillow. He hovered over her and said, "Don't make a peep."

The next morning, Adelinde woke up, tok weak from the night before to get up ot of her bed, but she knew that she had to, because that was the day she would tell The Foster Home Agency of her "encounters" with Terrence.

After breakfast, Adelinde was in her room changing, getting ready for her interview with the agency, when Terrence barged in, Adelinde only wearing a tank top and underwear.

She would've felt uncomfortable, but she was used to it by now.

"If you tell them, there will be consequences! "

Adelinde shook her head yes, and as Terrence left the room, she knew she was too weak to handle his anymore. She had to leave. To be somewhere she felt safe.

That afternoon as the Agent Lancaster was questioning Adelinde about her stay with Terrence and the 3 boys, she could tell that Adelinde aas a little shaky and on edge. Finally, she asked her what was wrong. Adelinde answered with a "Nothing." and he agent saw right through it. She assured Adelinde that she could tell her anything.

Adelinde stood up slowly, Agent Lancaster confused, and she walked over to her swiftly and whispered in the agent's ear.

Adelinde knew that she had made the right decision that afternoon and she knew, that tomorrow, would be the best day of her life. She would move to a new foster home. She would start a new life. She would no longer, be weak.


	2. ChloeBlooming

I wake up in some sort off odd place. Buildings that reach far as the sky. There are these things speeding right between them . I see people get in them and go away. I think to myself where are the carriages. I'm in this creepy alley that's very dirty. I'm covered in dirt I a wall out of the alley hoping someone can help me. When I walk out I notice a man in some sort of are you doing in the alley the m am asks. I don't know I was looking for someone to help me Chloe responds. How old are you the officer asks. 12 Chloe responds. I think you should come with me the officer says as he leads her into that strange carriage like thing.

They spend the next few hours in this place called the police station. The officer informs Chloe that she will be taken to a new home. This excites Chloe the chance at a real family . This is like a dream come true.

Chloe looks at her surroundings and notices how small there home is . She doesn't care just the fact of having a family brings her such joy. The officer drops her off . These people are nice Chloe thought, but that all changed in an instant. Let me make one thing clear missy we can care less about you as long as your here we get paid so make this place spotless the woman spats. She has this odd stick thing out of her mouth that has smoke coming out of it and smells really bad. Well let's make sure you follow the rules the lady says as she grabs the cigarette reaches out for her arm and burns Chloe arm. Chloe yells in pain and the woman hits her across the face in response. Shut up you pathetic little twit now get to work she yells.

Later that day after Chloe finishes her chores she looks at an old book. She reads a story called snow white that intrigues her. Just then a man walks in she hasn't met yet . You must be the new kid the man says. What's your name he asks. Chloe she responds. What are you doing he asks . Reading this book she responds innocently. Come on he grabs her arm and drags her as he throws the book on the ground. The page in the book is the evil queen from snow white looking in her magic mirror.

He drags Chloe in his bedroom where he drags her to the bed. You know new kids here get to play a new secret game the man says. He puts his hand on her shoulder and loves it up and down he then kisses her cheek. Feeling in danger she pushes him away and tries to run. He grabs a beer bottle and throws it at her. One f the shards of glass cuts her lip on top. Your going to pay kid the man says . Chloe starts to scream no noooooooo. Just then the police comes in freeze we got a call about a noise disturbance . The officers say as they look at the scene of the crime.

How is she the social worker asks the nurse . She's got a few cuts the one on her lip will leave a scar the nurse says. Did he well knowing what the social worker is saying the nurse responds. Attempted to but your officers got there just in time. What's going to happen to the girl the nurse asks. She be placed in a new home hopefully better than this one.

The next day Chloe arrives at the New home but she's scared having almost been abused the day before . She goes to a corner and cries. Just then a older girl comes and sits next to her. Hey it's ok the older girl says looks like you've been through alot looks like you need a friend she says as she hands Chloe a tissue. Thanks your really nice I'm Chloe. I'm Adeline the older girl responds


End file.
